


Aces Wild

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Other, Self-Discovery, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time Jonathan Combs wondered what was wrong with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aces Wild

Jonathan Combs had his first sexual encounter when he was fifteen. Her name was Melanie Stuart and she was two years older than him and worlds more experienced. She’d been held back a couple of years because of chronic illness and was in the same art class. They’d been partnered together for a project and had gotten along famously right from the start.

Jonathan had been flattered when she asked him out to see a movie after school one day and willingly agreed. She’d held his hand during the movie and it had been nice. Her goodbye hug and the kiss she’d dropped on his cheek had been even nicer.

They dated a couple more times, and Jonathan found he enjoyed her cuddles and hand-holding a lot. She was fun to be with and sweet to hold and talk to. She had a romantic streak a mile wide, and loved romantic books and movies. Jonathan sighed mentally but went along with it. He’d never really gotten the appeal.

One night, her parents were out of town and she invited him over. She had taken the initiative and Jonathan, with his lack of experience, had been easily led. All those movies she loved said that when a couple was close, sex was a logical step.

He’d been nervous and fumbling, but she laughed it off as his inexperience. There was more to it than that, though. While he’d enjoyed her touch and wanted very much to make her happy, he’d felt nothing. No attraction, just slight disgust at the sweaty press of skin and messiness of it all. Even with her moving against him, he’d felt detached. He hadn’t come, though she had.

Feeling slightly soiled, he’d left after she had fallen asleep. She hadn’t taken it well and they’d broken up soon after. 

For a while he’d wondered if he might be gay, but while there was appreciation and enjoyment of touches, there was no sexual drive there either. He’d experimented a little on his own and while he’d managed to get himself off, the whole experience was a lot less fulfilling than he thought it would be.

He’d wondered what was wrong with himself. Was there something really broken about him. He’d been depressed, suffering bouts of crippling self-doubt and even a few nagging thoughts that maybe the world would be better without him in it.

For almost a year, he’d never known what to call it. While he liked having someone to hold, there was nothing in the act of sex for him. FInally he’d run across a website that gave his personal weirdness a name and with it a comforting feeling of not being entirely alone in the world. He was asexual. It was a freeing feeling.

When Sock had come into his life, he’d not known what to think of the far too friendly nuisance, Sock had come onto him, but immediately backed off when Jonathan had irritatedly confessed his sexuality, or lack of it. He’d waited for Sock to say something, to degrade him or make fun of him. But Sock gave him no grief about it, only nodded and proceeded to pester him into putting on a movie so Sock could watch with him.

When they finally touched, after much figuring out of the rules governing Sock’s tangibility, Jonathan had expected Sock to resume his innuendo, but Sock did no such thing. He accepted Jonathan’s tentative hugs and cuddled into his touches, offered quick kisses and fleeting smiles. It was nice, and Jonathan thought that finally, he’d found a place where he belonged, even if it was with a hyperactive demon with a penchant for telling him to off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For Ace Awareness.
> 
> It might be a little personal, okay?


End file.
